


If you close your eyes

by windhaven



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Comic, F/F, Lyricstuck, Manga, Pompeii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windhaven/pseuds/windhaven





	If you close your eyes

[](https://ibb.co/fr6y2S3)


End file.
